The Origin
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Monty Oum is the God that known in Remnant. He believed to be the beginning and the end. There many myth and legend about Him, one of them is him having Son that despise him for his love to Man & Faunus-kind. But that Legend is forgotten because of time. Unfortunately, the things about Legend is... Sometime they're true. Beta Wanted!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _It's said that Remnant was built on legends. And that legends are a way of understanding things greater than ourselves. Forces that shape our lives, events that defy explanation. Individuals whose lives soar to the heavens or fall to the earth. This is how legends are born._

 _And there was an old legend in Remnant._

 _A story older than any kingdom standing right now._

 _A story that has been forgotten due to threat of Grimm and peace that currently exist._

 _A story about the Origin of Grimm._

 _A long time ago, Back when the humanity hadn't discovered the dust. Back when there were still many kingdoms. There one being, His name is Monty Oum_

 _Or can be said the God in current era_

 _Monty Oum live in His Realm, a Realm that called Heaven by now_

 _Monty Oum is the only existence in the World at first. There's no ground, no sea, no grass, there's no any living things that exist_

 _Monty Oum see this isn't good. The World should not be this Dark. Should not be this Black_

 _So to fix that he create Sun and Moon that Shine down to Remnant. He create vast of Green and Blue. He create Land. Then he create plants, animals, and other living beings_

 _But Monty Oum still decide it's not enough. Animals, plants, after observing them He found that they are not complete_

 _They need Guide. Something to rule them. Something to treat them._

 _So Monty Oum create another living being, one that he create through his own hands, unlike others who created through mind_

 _And so the Son of God is born_

 _And like God decree when He create him, the Son rule over the World. He treat the animals and plants, guiding themn feed them, like a shephard_

 _And so years continue like that, with the Son treating Remnant while Monty Oum watch over him from above_

 _However after years go on Monty Oum see how lonely his Son is. No one there for him, no one helping him to take care of Remnant, He is the only one who chat with him_

 _So Monty decide to create helpers for him_

 _He create two siblings for him. One is made from the exact image of the Son while the other fused with animals since His Son favor them greatly_

 _They are what known as Human and Faunus_

 _The Son very happy and joyful that his Father take notice of his stress and loneliness and decide to help him_

 _Yet... Part of him also afraid by his Father decision_

 _He created to rule Remnant. To take care of the planet. It should be only his job, it was what his exist for_

 _Did his Father deem him unworthy? Deem him to be flawed? Impossible! He is **His** Son! He can't be flawed! The idea of his Father making mistake is very unthinkable!_

 _This thought is only increased further when he notice his two siblings is nowhere strong or perfect like him. They not done their job as good as him and they also need to be guided just like animals when he first treat them so they can understand their job_

 _So why? Why his Father create them? Why create flawed siblings like them instead perfect like him?_

 _What he done **wrong** in His eyes?_

 _And so the Son mind began to be influenced by paranoia. He observe his 'siblings' further, trying to find what make them so appealing in His eyes?_

 _Then one day it happen_

 _Human by mistake causing a pack of animals died, spilling their blood to the clean water, painting the green and blue with red liquid_

 _The Son who hearing and saw this clearly appalled and horrified. There never once animals died by his mistake, all of them die due to age or Nature law_

 _Afraid that his Father will be mad at him for allowing such things happen, the Son enraged at the Human and struck him, wounding him in process._

 _Monty Oum see this decide to interfere, he present himself in front of his Son, Human and Faunus. He heal the injury that his Son caused and admonish him for harming his own sibling_

 _His Son who listening can't help but feel dark emotion in his heart_

 _Why? Why he's the one who blamed? The one who got lectured? He has done nothing wrong! It was his sibling! His FLAWED sibling! How could it be HIS fault?! He's not the one who spill the blood!_

 _This dark thought only imbued further when his other sibling, Faunus is the one who making mistake and causing forest burned and died_

 _However this time the Son did not confront his sibling, he did not want to make his Father disappointed so he only watch him_

 _And soon Monty Oum come again, presenting himself to them. The Son watch as his Father admonishing Faunus so she be careful and restore the forest back like original_

 _However it did not end in there_

 _Monty Oum saw what his Son did. He saw how his Son do nothing to help Faunus, how his Son only watching while Faunus struggle trying to fix his mistake, unlike Human's his Son didn't know about Human mistake but his Son clearly know that Faunus make mistake but let him do so_

 _And he frown upon it_

 _After being told by God about this the Son dark heart growing further_

 _Why he blamed again?! He didn't do anything! He not even struck Faunus! So why?! Why his Father support his flawed 'siblings'?!_

 _Enraged by such injustice, the Son declare it was enough. He said it aloud to God that he did not wrong. He said that he didn't need his 'siblings'. He didn't need helpers who only making mistake. He alone is enough to take care of Remnant and he wish for his 'siblings' to be returned to Heaven so he can work alone once more_

 _But his wish did not granted, instead he got punished and God isolated him for not see that Human and Faunus make mistake because of himself. Because the Son did not teach them properly since he wish to find more 'flaws' in his siblings, trying to prove his superiority over them, something that actually already given to him and yet, he flaunt it over his siblings_

 _Hearing that the Son **snapped** , enraged beyond measure he declare war to his 'siblings' for stealing the reason of his **existence** , taking care of Remnant, in front their Father_

 _Sensing the darkness of his Son, Monty Oum decide to separate him from his siblings, knowing that he can harm them and with heavy heart he imprison his Son in the Moon_

 _But not before the Son influencing the Animals under his care, with his twisted and dark power, he turn those caring and tamed animal into a monster_

 _Their colorful fur, skin and body turned to black like darkness. Armor made of white bone grow out from their bodies, encasing them like a shell. Extra organs growth from their bodies, limbs, tails, and one that noted easily is their eyes that turned to red-orange like a flame that burning with hatred and some even have extra eyes. Their very nature itself mutated into horrendous creature, one that only has one purpose_

 _ **Avenge** their Creator_

 _And these dark creatures is known as **Grimm**_

 _And thus the battle between Human and Faunus against Grimm began ever since that fateful day_

 _Seeing what happen Monty Oum once again lend a hand to Human and Faunus to face Grimm. He give them a jewel, a gem, one that filled with power and imbued with the energy from the planet itself_

 _Dust_

 _While Human and Faunus began their fight against Grimm, Monty Oum Himself watch over the Moon, the prison of the Son_

 _No..._

 _No longer he called Son by Monty Oum. For his Sin and giving birth of monsters, Monty Oum banish him and truly exile him_

 _The Beginning of the End_

 ** _The One Who Bring Darkness_**

 ** _The Usurper_**

 ** _The Betrayer_**

 ** _The Dark One_**

 ** _The Devil_**

 _The **Corrupted** Son of God that angry his Father favor Human and Faunus more than him_

 _Those were the titles that used for Him now..._

 _It is said that one day he'll be back._

 _It is said that he has escape from his prison and the moon was broken because of Him and manage to escape from Monty Oum watchful eyes, hiding in the darkness, waiting for the day when he recover fully and extract his revenge to God, Human and Faunus_

 _It was only Legend of course. One story among Millions. And this story also not known to many since it taken down not long after it published_

 _The Priest and those who believe in Oum think this is blasphemy, a mockery and heretic tale. What kind of story that tell Son of God is such prideful creature? And claiming that the Son manage to escape from God watching eyes? Blasphemy! And the other higher people also show quite negative reaction that Human and Faunus related to creation of Grimm_

 _And so... That story abandoned, labeled as fake, fraud, empty words, forgotten by Humanity and Faunus. Buried in history that filled with conflict, war, and also information about Grimm_

 _Of course it not fully died, if it is then you won't heard me talking about it now_

 _The story and the legend pretty much still being told, however rather than labeled as historic tale now it turned to some kind of joke, amusement story, tale that used as reference of comedic_

 _And so... The legend cease from exist, turned to nothing but mockery of it original tale..._

* * *

 **However... The thing about legends is... Sometimes, they're true...**

* * *

Hmmm... How do I start it...

In my opinion... This World, this planet, the one that dubbed as Remnant by Him... It actually not that bad now...

As matter of fact I enjoy the current condition of the World. I didn't need to do anything much. Foods served and cooked deliciously. Pleasure can be found almost in any form, be it from game, hobby, violence or sex. They are everywhere, to get them all you need to do is sweet talk in here and there and boom, you get one Hell of enjoyment

"P-Please, I-I need that money!"

"Need this money? What you need this for animal? Buying bone for you chew? You can get them through trash can!"

"S-Sir please! I-I have daughter that ill, a-and that money-"

"Do I look like give a shit?! So what if animal like you ill? You are clearly heal better than us right? You wouldn't need it, just stuff your little animal some food and it would get better eventually!"

The woman who in floor and craddling her injured and bruised body only let out small sob

"W-Why? I-I didn't do a-anything to you. W-Why?"

"Why?" He spoke in voice that filled with incredulity. Then he let out laugh of pure joy "Why you ask me? Let me ask you back, does Human need permission to kill ant?"

"..."

"No right? Well that's what currently going on in here. You're animal, and I'm Human, so I can do whatever I want to you." He chuckled cruelly "If you want to blame someone don't blame me, blame Devil or Grimm King for spawning Grimm and make people live harder."

... Well, now... That won't do... I clearly not agree with him in that part...

"Now, now, don't give me all credit for that." I said aloud while chuckling as I step out from the shadow, revealing myself to him and the Faunus "Granted I did cause thousands of dead but I never tell Grimm to touch your Lien." I corrected him before I paused "Actually, I did but only from bodies of the dead, my point is you, Human, do your fancy things by your own so don't just blame me for everything."

His face immediately turned to one of shock and it only make my smile widen further when I catch glimpse of slight fear in his eyes

"W-Wha!? Who are you?!" He demanded

"Who am I?" I parroted with quirked eyebrow "You just said my name moment ago and now you ask who am I?"

"Your name?! I did not said your fucking name!" He spat to me, his hand rising his gun once again and aim it to me

"You did." I responded, not appear to be bothered by the barrel of weapon that aimed to my head as I take another step forward "Devil, Grimm King. Sounds familiar?"

He stare at me in look that scream 'are you retard?' for a second in response, how rude of him, I only answering his question!

"Yeah, right pal." He sneered at me "And I bet you own some kind of bar or strip club around cities!"

"Ahh." I let out another chuckle "You have no idea how right you are."

"Shut up you fuck!" He yelled at me and unlocking his gun

"How rude of you, I only replying your comment." I admonished him lightly before sighed "Then again, that was to be expected from 'flawed' being like you."

Even until now Human stupidity hasn't cease from amuse me

"Flawed being?" He repeated before he bare his teeth "Are you fucking animal as well?!"

"Animal? Me?" I narrowed my eyebrow at him "Are you comparing me to her? I must have you know you are more like her than I."

Which is true, they was created together after all

"Enough with your smartass words!" He snarled, gritting his teeth "Who the fucking hell are you?!"

"That again? I told you, I am the Devil, the Grimm King." I replied in 'duh' voice "Okay maybe not Grimm King, I'm more like their creator so... I'm their God? Grimm God?" I muttered more to myself for the last part. Grimm God seems not bad title actually...

...

I change my mind, it sounds kind of bad. Add the fact title of God is overused, maybe I should stick with King just to spit Him?

"Grimm King?! Alright enough with this shit! Pal, you better go away and don't think to tell anyone or-"

"You don't believe me." I stated, cutting him "Well, that was too bad. And here I was thinking there someone who is normal believe in me." I lamented, sighing and putting disappointed face. Then idea crossed to my mind "I know! How about I make you believe then!"

"Believe?" He seems become very wary now, I can feel the fear that gnawing in him grow bigger, his heartbeat increased in slow but sure "Believe in what?!"

My wide and gentle smile slipped to thin line

 **"Me."**

Then I show him my face

"BWHAA!"

For a guy that look pretty masculine and have brute face, he scream more girlish than some women I know

No longer he buried it inside him, the only word that I can said for his expression is one

 _Fear_

Even the gun slipped down from his hands, he jumped from his position -really jumped unlike one you watch in anime- with pure terror, his eyes wide and mouth open wide as he take steps back from me

"Oh Monty Oum..." He whisper out in terror, body quivering in horror "Oh Monty..."

" _He's_ not here right now." I replied in neutral voice "Only you and me. You can blame your kin and Faunus for that."

As I take another step forward to him, he step back and tripped on his own, falling to the ground with yelp before he crawling backward to distance himself from me

What a fool, if I want to there no place you can hide from me... Not in this World at least...

"I'm disappointed, after I make you believe the first things you said is _His_ name? Why not mine?" I asked in fake pained voice

He still scrambling backward, fleeing away from me but it pointless, this alley is very dark and quite in night, and it also small. Even if he scream or scrambling away, no one going to heard him just like when he rob the Faunus and he won't find exist in here. So it wasn't long before he hit the wall and edging his body further to it, as if there would be hole that swallow him and hide him from me

"P-Please don't punish me! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I-I will be good! I-I will be good! Please! I promise! _I swear!_ "

He's crying now, begging, pleading to me just like the Faunus woman moment ago. The big bad brute who laugh over crying animal now crying like little girl... Yes, I just said that, it was bad pun, I know, but I like "BAD", as long it not me who experience it of course.

"When your kin spill blood to river for first time he said similar things too you know." I chuckled as I recall the past "He did it with more dignity of course unlike you. It was to be expected seeing He was the first, so he have less flaw than you."

I stopped in front of him, shadowing the whimpering figure and slowly crouch so I can see his eyes on same height, his terror and horrified filled eyes

"I wonder why your kin always said that before they punished?" I ask aloud, my lip slowly curled to smirk as I stare at his eyes, his very soul

He only sputtering mess incoherently, tears streaming down from his eyes like a child seeing creature from his nightmare

Well, I did not expect him to answer me actually. Alright, enough fun time! I have meeting to attend and more people to tease!

I leaned forward slowly to him, drowning myself in his terror that growing constantly when my face inched away from him. And when our face only few centimeters, I let my mouth split open into wide, and deranged grin, revealing inhumane fangs and darkness inside it

"Boo."

And just like that... He fainted... While drowning his bottom part in his own urine...

I snorted as I pull myself away from him, wrinkling my nose in disgust and amusement. Human, Faunus, they provide best amusement with their foolishness

I about to walk away since there no more scene to watch, however I notice that the Faunus who got robbed and beaten still there

She flinched when my gaze fell to her, the quiver in her body still not stop, her eyes keep shifting to the Human and me

"Why hello there!" I greeted jovially, smile plastering my face "It was good night isn't it?" I asked to her. Of course she did not answer my question, she must be still shocked so I continue "An advice for you Madame, next time you notice someone following you, go to the crowd and stay there until you safe, seriously I know you want to get back home fast but now thanks to this." I gestured to her battered condition "Now you have two persons to treat."

She only give shaky nod at my advice, eyes still wide and filled with fear

"Good! Then..."

I pull out my wallet, opening it, I took out my identity card and everything else, leaving only Lien in there. After that I toss it down in front of her

"Use it to treat your daughter and yourself."

I fix my tie, brushing my cloth in gentleman manner, then put my hands to my pocket and begin to walk away

"W-Wait!"

"Hm?"

I paused in my way, my head tilted and I look at her over my shoulder. She's still in ground, but she no longer laying like dead person, she sitting in ground, body trembling and holding my wallet, her amber slitted eyes staring at me with mix of wary, shock, and fear

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow slightly "Was that not enough? I'm sure the money in there is more than enough to make you stay in five-stars hotel for a month."

It did, I never carry money less than thousand Lien. Unless her daughter have some kind of illness that need surgery then the amount of money in there is more than enough obviously

"You can take your money back from that guy if you want to, it yours after all."

"N-No! I-It's not like that!" She denied with stutter "I-I... Thank you.. For helping me and-"

I cut her with chuckle that loud enough to make her pause in her words "Do not assume I did this because of kindness Madame, I did not feel pity or anything to you, trust me I'm worse guy than him." I said with nonchalant voice and gesturing to the fainted guy in corner "I only help you because of boredom and amusement, there no any kindness or such things in my deed."

The Faunus only give me unsure look, she seems want to say something but it did not manage to come out from her throat. Seeing this only waste my time further I turn back to the front and resume my pace

"W-Wait! Your name!" She stammer out, louder than she intent to "A-At least tell me your name!"

I turn back to her again, my eyebrow narrowed and I shoot her look "Are you have ears problem ma'am? Cat Faunus have extra ears if I recall, didn't you heard what I told to that guy?"

"Grimm King? The Devil?" She muttered in bewildered and puzzled voice

"Bingo!" I clapped in mocking manner to her "We got the winner!"

Even if it weak but the glare she send to me still amusing in some level

"Assuming that was real but it still not name. It more like title or codename." She said in slight chiding voice, albeit it weak and the nervousness still clear in her eyes

"Hmm... You're correct." I murmured as I tap my chin before I let out chuckle "Well, I guess there no harm done, not like we going to meet again since I plan to leave from here tomorrow." I give the Faunus smile with a teeth and slight bow

 _"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

 **A new story come out! Everyone, let me welcome you to The Origin! A story crossover between Naruto, RWBY... And a bit Lucifer Series... And other things... Alright! It will contain multiple element from other animes such as Type-Moon, Bleach and the other. However the character that would be used and the main element will be Naruto!**

 **Originally, I plan to use Jaune as Grimm King or the Devil but... I sure many won't be interested on it so I change to Naruto. Beside, our favorite whiskered blonde clearly have more... Quirky personality xD**

 **And yes, the confrontation scene actually inspired purely from Lucifer movie, the part where he confront street preacher and when he show his real face in episode four**

 **Yeah, watch it from Youtube, he's badass. Now if only there many series films that include town blowing or action like Avenger or Man of Steel**

 **And before you ask, no. Naruto won't replace anyone in JNPR or become extra team member for RWBY. He clearly not the 'good' guy in here if you notice the obvious things**

 **Anyway, this is it for now. Short, yes, it only prologue after all. You can expect the next chapter will be better though! So that's it. Don't forget to give me review, fav and fol!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter** **1\. The Beginning**

* * *

 _It been so long ever since I manage to get out from my prison. It... I don't know how long, but clearly it was more than century obviously. I don't know the duration, but obviously at that time mankind and Faunus still has yet to develop high technology like now since surely Moon that shatter will be noticed by the whole Remnant and the date will be recorded to history._

 _Or... Maybe it did, but there group who try to cover it and hide the information. I mean, imagine how everyone going to react if the story behind the moon broken were true_

 _..._

 _Well, actually there many legend about why moon shattered, but only one that was true, though the story turned to joke one and it stop being published just when it come out for three months_

 _And it only right in few occasions, not entirely. And it also correct in technical manner_

 _Meh, you got the point_

 _Still, I'm quite surprised that there someone who can get close to the truth. Was it crazy theory that some weirdo produced and hit the nail coincidentally? No, it's not. It was obviously Father work, He must be have told one of his choosen about this and somehow it spread, won't be surprised if the sole reason it spread because someone want attention and glory_

 _Human and Faunus were that petty after all_

 _After breaking from the moon I have to sleep to regain my power, it really take a lot to escape from moon you know! I mean, had you seen the size of that things?! And I was imprisoned in the depth and middle part! Imagine how fucking hard to dig out from the deepest part and middle of the moon!_

 _And don't mention the time I have to fall from hundred thousands kilometer high and crashed to Remnant after my escape! Hell! I was really shocked that I still alive seeing I barely make it out at that time!_

 _..._

 _Okay that was lie, obviously I already knew I going to survive from that fall. Clearly I'm not spending more than centuries to dig myself out from the moon just to kill myself from the fall but again, you got the point_

 _... What? It's not making any sense you say? Well, then it mean your brain just too small to understand my awesome point of view_

 _Anyway, I already awake from my slumber for... A hundred years or so. The first thing I want to did at that time obviously is to slaughter mankind and Faunus from Remnant, finishing what I intent to do in first place_

 _But then I remember what place me in my predicament and start to think first, unlike long ago. Apparently it was not wise or smart to declare you will kill your supposed 'brother' and 'sister' in front of your Father._

 _So before slaughter mankind and Faunus I decide to goes around the Remnant and see how it has been ever since I was here. It been very long after all ever since I walk in this planet_

 _Correction, my planet. This World is mine, Remnant belong to me. Given to me, and I never once heard my so called Father took it back after all. So everything in this land is mine and I free to do whatever I want with it_

 _So I decide to walk around my garden, sightseeing the whole Remnant piece by pieces. And I mean it, literally. I travel around the Remnant with my own feet, when there sea or ocean, I walk through it, when there mountain, I walk through it._

 _After all, I don't want to miss any details about my garden by riding Bullhead or machine that created by Human and Faunus._

 _It take me about fifty years to finish my journey, naturally it supposed to be only a year or so but. Well, I miss freedom and I also got sidetracked by many things. Such as when I spawn countless banana skins in middle of two army that about to kill each other_

 _Needless to say, I still laugh when remember how each Kingdom leader faces when they found out their army killed themselves before even strike their enemies due to slipped on banana and somehow landed their head on very hard rocks near them_

 _It was one of the most embarrassing things that happen in Remnant and even if they in middle of war but all Kingdom apparently agreed to erase the record from history_

 _Seriously, I can imagine some kind of old veteran telling their grandchildren about the war, and when asked what weapon they use they all rising banana skin regally and chant "Behold! Remnant Mightiest Weapon that Kill Thousand of Our Enemies!"_

 _Yeah, one of my greatest prank, choke on that Humanity_

 _Then there was also time when a meeting between Faunus and Human representation being held. The details will be very long so I give the short version, not like it matter since it was things that still happen until now. Racism or such thing, territory, etc, etc_

 _To make it simple, the two leaders actually hate each other guts with passion and I won't be surprise if there will be war between them right there and at that time. But fortunately for them, I was there, and being the good samaritan I was, I slip a drug that make each of them have hot against each other and..._

 _Well, I believe one of the reason why there no big war explode between Faunus and Human is because many of them still can't erase the mental image of two big muscular guy with beard and epiphany of 'Masculine' make out in middle of meeting the moment they meet_

 _One of the best part is somehow from that event a rumor of Faunus is somehow have pheromone that capable to make people who despise them so much become the opposite... If you know what I mean_

 _Needless to say, it was pretty much awkward for Faunus kind, not just from Humanity but their own race_

 _"Excuse me."_

 _What a good time, seriously, even their descendant still amuse me like their ancestor. Hope you choke on that in your grave Faunus_

 _Fifty years spend to travel around the World -and messing with Human and Faunus- another forty years I use to check about my creation. The Grimm, and how they have been. When I'm in their kingdoms I did not search about any Grimm, I only learn about Human and Faunus, their civilization, tradition, law, and everything else_

 _"Excuse me, sir."_

 _Why should I learn about Grimm when I can know them just by looking or touching them?_

 _But still... Information is power, that was undeniable. Father is no longer as strong as when He imprison me, He only shell of his prime but so do I._

 _Escaping from the Moon take very big toll on my power, and I really exhaust myself since I was under Father watchful eyes, I can't just break it in brutal manner since He can put me back in there. And even after I fell to deep slumber, right now I no longer as strong as my prime condition_

 _Though I'm weakened, doesn't mean I can't snap Hunters neck without problem_

 _I already have agent in Remnant, and I pretty much also build quite foundation in each kingdoms. So I didn't need to worry about information, with only few contact through the Scroll and I will get what I want_

 _"Sir!"_

 _I feel my left eye twitch with irritation. Can't someone fell into monologue with peace? Turned around I see a... Girl... A girl that can't be older than fifteen or sixteen years old, stand around 5'4 tall, hair quite short, black with hint of red and..._

 _Oh... Oh my..._

 _"Yes... Child?" I asked as I stare at her eyes_

 _"You've been there for five minutes sir." She replied, voice polite but there also irritation in there "Doing nothing but stare at empty space! People want to buy something too!"_

 _I stare to behind her and notice that there actually no one, only her. I give her scrutinizing look, my eyes solely focus to hers "There's no one behind you."_

 _"I mean me, sir." She retorted, eyes twitching with annoyance that no longer hided_

 _"I see..."_

 _I give her analytical look, then smirk cross my face as I turn around to the clerk that waiting "Ms Adeline." I addressed her in jovial voice after brief glance to her name tag "I want to buy everything you sell." I said_

 _The clerk behind the desk who has been only smile politely to me blinked "Sir?"_

 _"The magazine, books, comics, newspaper. Everything. I buy them all." I pull out my Scroll and open my bank account through it before represent it to her who gawked "I don't know the exact price of everything in here, but obviously you did." I give her charming smile, momentarily I spare small glance to the girl behind me who have similar expression like the clerk and shoot her smirk "And I assure you, this isn't joke, just enter the numbers, you can even add extra for your own pocket if you want." I said in kind voice_

 _Ten minutes later I come out from the store with satisfied smile in my face._

 _I didn't even make six steps away from the store before I heard familiar voice yell at me_

 _"Hey! Mister!"_

 _My smile to smirk, here we go_

 _I turn around, I saw the girl approaching me, her cape flailing behind her and my face set to mocking smile "Yes, child?" I asked_

 _She scowled at me, no longer looking polite "Mister, I don't want to say this but sir, you are being mean."_

 _Blunt and naïve. Yep, she's a child alright_

 _"Mean? I'm afraid I don't know what you talking about child." I said in dramatical voice_

 _"Stop talking like that! You! You!" She throw her hands in exasperated manner "You buy the whole things in that store! And I mean everything!"_

 _"And?"_

 _"I want to buy book in there! A book that only sold in there!" She throw her hands up in exasperated manner "And now thanks to you buying the whole things inside I have to wait for the next stock, which happen to be next week! I can't wait that long!"_

 _"So? What it problem with me child?"_

 _I take quite amount of satisfaction from her eyes that now twitching everytime and her face that screaming she only few seconds away from screaming to me_

 _She settle only to huff her cheeks in the end, quite adorable in my opinion "Stop calling me that! I'm not a child. I'm adult, seventeen years old and I drink milk!"_

 _I blinked once "Milk?"_

 _"Yes, milk! And cookies!"_

 _Amusingly, her face was straight and serious, as if believing those food and drink is kind of things that 'adult' usually consume_

 _I decide to humor her "Is that so, then may I ask the name of beautiful Lady in front of me?" I asked kindly, slipping my mocking smile to geniune and charming one_

 _Her face turned red for moment, obviously my words got her, but it quickly reppressed as her face turned to scowl "Summer, Summer Rose. Huntress in training from Beacon Academy."_

 _I stared at her. Her eyes specifically, the bright silver eyes that remind me of my prison._

 _I don't like that eyes... Eyes that look like moon in sky. Eyes that watching me. Eyes that I always look in my cage. Eyes that look like **her**._

 ** _The Eyes of the Warden_**

 _"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Genius, billionaire and charming young man."_

* * *

It was bad day for Junior

Today was supposedly good actually, as matter of fact he already have schedule for today but it not... His supposed to be good day turned to bad

Roman Torchwick

Junior doesn't like that guy. Despite he, himself also meddle in... 'Questionable legality' business, but he find himself can't like the thief

Perhaps it could be because Roman is an ass, one that have ego problem. But Junior himself pretty much aware that Roman have his own 'good' side, and he being ass is actually could be backed with his mind, skill and reputation

Doesn't mean he have to like it though

It all started from last night, yesterday, with Roman coming to hire some of his men and he forced to lower the prize due to some circumstance and that blonde girl that coming here and trashing his club and injuring all his men -himself included, the last punch that damn bitch give him concussion

Ohh, but that not the biggest problem

It was today. Today was where the problem become worse

He heard his henchmen that he rented to Roman apparently got caught and that guy escape and save only his own ass! He not even make any attempt to help or at least give some opening so the cops in Vale won't have good reason to check his club

Now, now, Junior doesn't have 'legal' problem with authority actually. He doesn't have anything illegal in his club, the cops won't find anything in here but such act will caused another things that similarly risky

Reputation

They said He is a man who know everything in Vale

Well, while that indeed some reputation he have but Junior inwardly would say that was quite much actually. He's good as information broker, yes, but he didn't know everything in Vale, that was just some silly rumor

A rumor that he won't hesitate to take advantage though since it pretty much giving him more client and more money

That blonde bitch yesterday obviously not very subtle. She trash his club with subtlety of Goliath trying to blowing it trunk as low as possible -which is impossible. She did that when there people in there, many people! A clients! A costumer!

Obviously it going to be talk and rumor in underworld now about his club. And while he doesn't have problem and could cover it, but his henchmen that got caught -no thanks to Roman- clearly won't be able to be covered and thus will damage his club and place reputation

Which mean, it going to give him less money since the costumer will be decreased... And speaking about money, he still haven't counted the costs of propery that damaged by that blonde bitch!

He need a drink...

The big man sighed as he open the door of his office, wordlessly he remove his tie and vest, hanging it on the wall. He just done contacting one of his acquaintance that can fix his club without much noise so his place out from it current bad rumor. And by Oum! That guy really know how to negotiate! It take few subtle touch to make him lower the price and meet his satisfaction

He open his private fridge, taking out his personal drink, placing it in near table, he about to spun and take glass but stopped when notice he not alone in his office

"You look quite troubled Junior."

 _Oh screw bad day, this is one of the fucking worst day in his life!_

He sit in there, in where his office chair. He appear to be at same age or only one years older than that bitch yesterday, but Junior know that he actually far older from her. His hair was blond, with touch of white in here and there, styled into spiky that long enough to reach the back of his neck and two bangs framed his sides. His eyes color were blue like ocean, three lines that like whisker mark his cheek.

He clad in short-sleeved, high-collar, long orange colored coat that reach his knee with black flame theme in the tail and tip of it sleeves. Underneath it he wear long black colored jacket with long sleeves and orange theme in abdomen, he also wore orange long pant, followed by black high tops shoes

"B-Boss!" Junior stuttered out, panic was evident in his face and there even small glint of fear

"Hello to you too Junior, it been a while." He replied, contrast to the big men, he was calm and look very amused

Junior gaping at his boss for next few seconds, his brain seems trying to comprehend what happen and when it clicked, he hastily close his fridge and take two glass and bring the bottle to his boss table

"H-Here sir!" Junior serve the drink to him who took it

"Why thank you." He said in happy voice and taking sip to it "Hmm, this is good wine Junior!"

"One of my personal collection sir."

"You really have good taste then."

"Thank you sir." Junior said, trying to calm his nervousness "I was not aware you were in Vale boss."

Naruto Uzumaki

As far as Junior know, there is no man that more dangerous than him

He didn't know why, the blond never did something drastic. Torture? Kill? Steal? Oh yes, he did that kind of things but Junior himself is not stranger to them. He, himself even have experience doing them personally

But when he meet Naruto Uzumaki...

 ** _"Well... Since I saved you, it mean your live from now on are mine."_**

The moment he took him away from Mistral underworld, Junior Xiong knew that the man in front of him is not normal by any mean. He's someone who have power, authority, knowledge, and everything tha people envy in this dark World

If you want to succeed and become big guy, you have to work under him

And Junior is right in that regard. He's one of the living proof. He was only small rat in Mistral three years ago, but the moment Naruto lift him, pick him from the alley, he become something more

A rat and only worm in Mistral three years ago, yet here he now, becoming one of big top in Vale underworld and own one of the biggest club in the city

However there one thing that Junior not calculated in past, one thing that he realize only when it was too late and he was too deep to go out from the pit

His boss, Naruto Uzumaki, want nothing but destruction

He didn't said it aloud of course, Naruto obviously not that blunt. It was subtle, very subtle, as matter of fact Junior dare to proclaim the numbers of people who know Naruto real wish is only two digits. And he, included to that number because of his Semblance

His Semblance that allow him to become Information Broker in first place and he knew Naruto aware about it. After all, he was the one who taught him how to use it effectively, so of course Naruto knew that Junior at least aware what the blond true nature.

And you can't escape from him. The moment you agree to work under him, Naruto will always find youn there no place you can hide. Somehow he knew where you would go or you hide, he always know.

It wasn't rare that people who work inside his circle try to escape from him when realize this. They think they already surpass him, think that they not need him anymore so it's okay to betray him and escape...

 _They all dead... In most painful way ever seen..._

Naruto himself execute and torture them personally in front of his inner circle without hesitation. He show it to them what going happen if they betray him to his group and tell them that he will find them and as long as they still breathe in this World

They will never able to escape from him

And Junior was _there_. He was _there_ when Naruto tell them, declaring that they are his...

 _And in that moment Junior realize that he has make deal with Devil_

"You know me Junior, I always love to give people surprise." Naruto replied as he take another sip from his cup, enjoying the beverage taste "I'm here on business though, and I happen to pass through here and I was thinking, why don't check on my favorite Junior?" He give small grin and wagging his eyebrow "My Junior, Junior. Get it?"

If it was normal person Junior going to bash his head for using his name for such lame pun, but since it was his boss, he settle only for weak laugh

"Imagine my surprise, I found cops wandering around here and there, the club trashed like hurricane raging around, and your henchmen also caught by cops." Naruto shake his head in exasperated manner while giving look to Junior who gulped and become paler "Dearly Grimm, what in name of Hell is going on Junior?"

"... There someone... A Huntress in training sir."

"A Huntress in training did this? Junior."

"She's different!" Junior quickly defend himself when seeing his boss lip curled downward a bit "Sir, she maybe only Huntress in training, but the way she fight. She can be compared as full-fledged adult already! She even beat the twin!"

Naruto stared at him, his face void of any emotion, his eyes seems looking directly to his soul. It make the hair on the back of Junior neck stand and he have to force himself to stay still

After moment that like eternity for Junior, Naruto lean back and give the big man small smile

"Show me." He ordered

Junior waste no time to pull out his Scroll, he quickly connect it to the CCTV and camera that records the girl battle yesterday in his club, then he give it to Naruto

The blond man took the Scroll and he watch the record. Junior watched his boss who look nonchalant face in beginning turned to slight interest, then it mixed with curiosity and... Recognition?

"Why she come here?" He asked, eyes still glued to the video that playing the record of the fight

"She looking for someone, a woman." Junior answered "I didn't know the person she looking for, probably family since the woman from the picture she show me look like her, only instead blonde and lilac, she have black hair and red eyes."

"I see." Naruto face broke into small smirk, a new light entered his eyes and Junior swear for moment their color was crimson blood instead blue like they supposed to be "Don't do anything to her." He ordered after moment of silence

Junior blinked "Boss?"

"I know you plan to sue her, and with blackmail material you have you can do that easily but don't." Naruto said as he put down the Scroll "I will pay for the damage she caused and I also going to give small extra for... _Security_ improvement in case things like this happen again in future. So don't do anything to her." He put emphasize to 'security' word and Junior held back shiver when that mischief filled eyes turned cold for a second

"If you say so then." Junior accepted in relented voice, knowing he have no right to deny or protest his boss decision "If I may ask, do you happen to know her personally sir?"

"Nope." Naruto said nonchalantly "But I happen to know the person she looking for. And said the person also know what she did yesterday."

"Really?" Junior admit he was surprised at that "If I may ask again, how can you be so sure boss?"

"I know her enough." Naruto answered with snort as he pull out his own Scroll "And I'm sure if I didn't come here tonight, this woman would be the one who in here now and push you to wall while ordering you to not sue that girl."

Junior blinked, once, twice, he then slowly gulped and stare at the Scroll that pushed to him, showing the picture of the woman that searched by the blonde yesterday

"Is she dangerous sir?"

"To me? No. To you? Yes, yes she is." Naruto answered easily "Let just say she have people that can be considered as 'bad' in Mistral category." Junior feel himself stiffened hearing that "And seeing you come from Mistral, I'm sure you know what 'bad' from there mean, right?"

"Yes." Junior nodded stiffly. Mistral, for all it glory, but underneath it is a place that can be considered the worst living environment. For the high society it can be considered close to living Heaven, but for the low one? Ohh, you just make list of crime and you can find them all in there

It was kill or be killed in there... And he mean it, literally...

"I will transfer the money to your account later Junior, you not need to be thrifty. Replace all things that destroyed with the better one or the best." Naruto chuckled

"I will boss. I will get the best one for you."

"Make sure you do." He then stood from his seat "Well, that's that. Unfortunately, it seems my time running short." He stated in jovial voice, his hands fixing his coat collar "It was pleasant to chat with you Junior, even only short. Give my regard to the twin okay?"

"They will be happy to hear that." Junior replied with small grin

"Of course they will." Naruto said with equal expression "Thank you for the wine Junior, it was good."

"Not need boss, what mine is yours after all."

"Such flatterer." The blond chuckled, he then shake his head and began to walk away from the desk "Then, see you later Junior, I may visit your club when it repaired."

Junior watched as his boss walk pass through him, and when he tilt his head to keep his sight on him, the Devil no longer there, disappear. There no sign of him being in his office in first place, it as if he was alone entirely

"Well..." Junior let out breath that he hold, sweats dripped down from his forehead "That went better than I expected."

And it did... For moment he was thinking Naruto going to give small threat and choke him from where he sit, he did that normally after all but it seems whoever that girl looking for was amusing person in Naruto eyes

He didn't know that woman and doesn't care about her, but if Naruto set his eye on her... He pity her even she indirectly responsible for his club destruction

* * *

Naruto stare at the shattered moon in sky through his window, still clad in same outfit he wore when meeting Junior. His legs crossed and he holding a cup filled with wine, his face were mixture of serene and peace, if there someone who looking at him now, no one would believe that he is creature that darker than Grimm

It been a while ever since he stepped foot in Vale, about six years precisely. Save for the new buildings, restaurant, and such things, this city still remain same, almost unchanging. Can't be helped since among Four Kingdom, Vale is after all, a city of peace

Among the other, Vale is the most peaceful -at least before Vacuo turned to barren land, no thanks to Human and Faunus greed- so it shouldn't be surprise that the city only change a little in spawn of six years. Peace bring contentment. Contentment make people satisfied. Satisfied people mean there nothing need to be change... Or at least they too lazy to change or afraid to take risk, just like what happen to Mountain Glenn

Remembering Mountain Glenn the Grimm Lord allow sneer to cross his face as it brought unpleasant memory. A memory of certain industries specifically.

Naruto actually quite happy when he found there someone who think that Grimm is superior breed, and it was Human no less. Truly between Human and Faunus, he found the first is the one who provide the biggest entertainment. He was tempted to reveal himself to Merlot and recruit him to his side

That change though when he found out that Merlot actually experiment on Grimm, on his creation, his personal animals

How _dare_ he?! How dare that _peasant_?! A mere _mortal_ , a _lowly_ Human, a worm, defile his creation with his perverse nature?! How dare he influence his creation with his filthy knowledge?! He know _nothing!_ A brat that not even older than his pinky, and not even close to discover the truth of the World and yet he _dare_?!

That mongrel seal his city fate in that moment, and Naruto make sure to turn the mountain into Remnant largest tomb as a reminder to the whole World for their stupidity and ignorant

"Master Naruto."

Naruto broke out from his memory when familiar feminine voice call him, he turned to see his newest subordinate stand in front of door, empty smile plastered on her face

"Yes?" He asked

"Master, there someone standing in front of the gate." She informed

"I know." Naruto said, he has sense his presence the moment he near his estate after all

"He has been looking at the camera straight for thirty minutes and you has yet to invite him in, so shall I usher him away?" She asked

Naruto very tempted to say yes so he can make the man annoyed but since she technically can't be seen outside -not yet at least- he decide that maybe it was enough to keep his guest waiting

"No, you can invite him in now though. Guide him directly to me" Naruto commanded lightly

"Yes sir."

Naruto watched as the... Girl walk away, intent to do what she ordered and the blond can't help but chuckled. Atlas clearly know how to create something good, though he can create better but stealing from someone hard work was amusing for him

It wasn't long before the girl back, and this time she brought a man with him. He appear to be middle-aged, he have tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. His face has light complexion and sharp features.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He clad in unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

His hands holding two object, the right hand hold a cane that appear to support him in walking while the left hold a mug, Naruto can smell hot cocoa just from where he sit

"Ahh, Ozpin, my old friend." Naruto speak in voice that filled with fake joy, followed by smile that too sweet "It really been a while isn't it?l

"Naruto Uzumaki." Ozpin voice were monotone and blank "Your presence in my city were expected."

"And your presence in my house were expected as well." Naruto retorted simply, his smile turned to smirk and for moment there glint in his eyes "Penny, be a dear and fetch Mr Ozpin here a drink, preferably a coffee, give him the best one."

"Yes sir." Penny responded in happy voice

The headmaster of Beacon and the young-looking man watched as the orange haired girl walk away, the former glance was sharper than usual, his brown eyes as if trying to dissect the girl who just walk away

"... What you did to her?" He asked

"I make her perfect." Naruto answered easily, the silver haired man practically can taste the smugness in his voice "She was once a puppet, tied by strings, played and controlled against her own will. But now? I set her free." He declared with small grin "Honestly, Human and Faunus never fail to entertain me with their arrogance and stupidity." He shake his head with contempt "What you and Father see in them I have no idea."

"We both know that was a lie." Ozpin sharp brown eyes bore to his empty blue "You see something in our kind, in Humanity and Faunus."

"I see you both stupider than your ancestor." Naruto snorted and give the man sneer "At least they both know they need to unite to stand against my children, but now? They both will roll and cry in their grave for all you idiocy." He stated

"And yet, you still not purge us out. With the power you hold right now you can easily bring Remnant to her knee."

"As much I want to slaughter all Human and Faunus but I'm more satisfied seeing you bleed yourself." Naruto declared while making gesture with his hand to the World outside "Why should I trouble myself when your own kind already destroy themselves? The current Humanity and Faunus right now were digging their own grave, poisoning and weakening themselves.

"Did you know, when I awake from my slumber I was prepared to declare myself to whole Remnant, to declare war to Human and Faunus. I was expecting that majority of Grimm or more than half at least already killed and Humanity and Faunus able to take large part of the World, using them as base and safe haven.

"However imagine my surprise when I wake up I found my creation was still roaming around, not just that but their numbers also far _greater_ than when I fall to Remnant after escaping from my prison! Then I found out that Humanity and Faunus rather than united like I thought they was slaughtering each other!"

Ozpin watched as the blond Devil gulp down his whole drink and place it in table, then the Corrupted Son of God meet his eyes. The bright blue eyes gone, changed to black, dark like abyss that consume light of the World, and where his pupil supposed to were a orange-crimson slit, almost like a flame that burn anything they see

"It was at that time I realize that my supposed siblings descendant is stupid beyond reason. I mean, here now, a threat that has been ther ever since the beginning, and yet they busy trying to prove which each of them that better than the other rather than focusing to save themselves!

"No, I did not end your pitiful species because I don't want to. But it because I want to see more stupidity from your species, I want to see how they doom themselves even without my touch! I know it will happen soon or not, it won't be Grimm who cause their extinction, but their own twisted nature

"And when that time come, I will look to the sky, and I will laugh at my Father idiocy for creating them, and it will be _sweet_. It will be _delicious_. It will be _tasty_. It will be _delectable_. A perfect revenge for Him to dare choose them over me, His own _Son_."

As if being insulted, the Heaven above roared, lightning crashed from the sky, illuminating the World for moment, flashing light to both men through the window and Ozpin saw it

He saw it. Barely and anyone would dismiss it as their eyes playing trick. However for Ozpin who know the person in front of him, who see something that other not... It was very clear.

Where it supposed to be shadow of men who sitting in seat, it was shadow of _monster._ A giant monster that dwarf over the whole room, with ten large tendrils that swaying over behind it

"I see..." Ozpin commented, voice and face were stoic, he watched as the Monster eyes returned to normal and he leaned back in his seat in relax manner

At that time the door once again opened, revealing Penny who carry a tray filled with mug and kettle of coffee, approaching them with smile "Headmaster Ozpin, this is our best coffee." She said as she place the mug in table and fill it for him

"Thank you Ms Penny." Ozpin answered, giving small look to her before resuming his gaze to Naruto

"Master Naruto, your cup is empty, shall I refill it?" Penny offered to her master

"Of course dear." Naruto accepted in gentle voice and give her kind smile

This seems make Penny happy as she beamed before taking bottle of wine and refill his cup and the blond watching her antic with smile

"Here Master." Penny said, giving the cup to Naruto who took it

"Thank you." He replied with unchanging smile "Penny, dear, are you already eat your food?"

"Yes Master!" Penny nodded eagerly "And it was delicious! The meat is very juicy and good to chew! And the desert also very sweet! I never thought that eating can bring so much joy! It was sensational!" She gushed happily while clutch the tray she hold to her chest and unconsciously cause it to bend a bit

"I'm glad you think so, if there few things that Human good at it was obviously to entertain something dear." Naruto told the girl with approving look "Now why don't you go back to your room then? Go watch some movie or read comic, I will be there after I done my meeting with headmaster Ozpin."

"Okay Master!"

The orange haired girl give bright smile to him before turned to Ozpin and bowed to him who return it with small nod

"Very cheerful girl she is." Naruto chuckled as he watched Penny walk away

"Indeed she is." Ozpin agreed as he take the mug that given to him and sip it "Hmm, this is good, almost similar like one that I drink in Mistral months ago."

"It come from there, Lavazza Crema Espresso, quite hard to get actually." Naruto said "But you know Mistral, if you have Lien, you can buy anything."

"Mistral not that dark."

"Say that to low class in there."

"Touche." Ozpin shrugged as he take another sip from the coffee "You claim that you don't care about Humanity and Faunus and not playing any hands on it destruction save for creating Grimm, however your act to Her give me different impression about you."

"Her?" Naruto raised eyebrow in curiosity

"You know who I'm talking about." Ozpin said with look as he sip his mug again, it taste quite good

Naruto put thoughtful face for moment and tilt his head "Which **_Her_** you talking about? _Her_ or **Her**?"

"Both." Ozpin stated

Naruto snorted "The first one was nothing but pet project while the second was not my fault, I did not told her to went crazy, that was not her purpose. It more like Father fault rather than me."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow slightly "Your Father fault? Are you not the one who told _Her_ to finish what you started?"

"I'm not. That was her own act, I am more satisfied if I finish what I started by myself, it give me satisfaction and control how it supposed to end, so no. She probably went astray in middle of her path and assume it was her job to finish what I start."

Ozpin appear to be thoughtful, despite it was surprising news but he seems take it very well "Is that so... Then why don't you stop her?"

"Why should I? She give me amusement and show me more of your race stupidity." Naruto snorted "Beside, she only eliminating those who she target in last hundred years, the degradation of Human and Faunus was not her fault. She not directly cause war, your own kind who responsible for that." He pointed back

Ozpin only silence as he stare at Naruto who look amused at his sharp gaze "Why you come here Naruto?"

"I want to register Penny to Beacon." Naruto answered

Ozpin blinked, his face show sign of surprise "That girl? You want to enroll her to my school?"

"Yup."

"... Let me rephrase it. You want to enroll a supposed secret project android girl that originally belong to Atlas to my academy? Android girl that working for you, the person who responsible for more than thousands or possibly millions dead, and you want her to enroll to my place?"

"Now you being mean Ozpin, but the answer is yes."

Ozpin stared. He stared... And he stared... After a moment he rise his mug, taking sip from it and give look to him "And why should I accept her? You do know if Ironwood find out that his secret android in my school there will be question."

"Please Ozpin." Naruto roll his eyes in exasperated manner "You can make good cover for her."

"I do, but why should I?" Ozpin asked again "Why should I accept someone that picked by the Dark One itself to my school? A school that have it purpose to extinguish his army?" It was exactly like accepting wolf in farm, one that filled with cows, sheep, chickens, horse, and everything else. Which farmer would be that stupid?

"Well... Isn't there saying keep your friends close but your enemy closer?"

"No one stupid enough to keep someone like _you_ close, the risk were too high."

"I'm flattered you think highly of me." Naruto said in genuine voice while smirking at the headmaster who have his left eye twitch "No Ozpin, this isn't request, this is demand, and you have no choice in here." He told the silver haired man with ease voice, however the glint in his eyes spoke otherwise "Pardon me, let me rephrase that, you do have choice, but it will be resulted with death of hundreds and probably all citizens of Vale."

Ozpin stare at the Devil who smirking, his eyes briefly glow with power. The headmaster of Beacon narrowed his eyes and clench his cane tightly "You won't do that. You love your current vacation too much to expose your existence to the World."

"There many way to kill people without exposing myself. For once, I can spawn a herd of Goliath in middle of Vale and see how it would end."

"I can expose you. I have enough proof and material to prove your existence."

"You do, but it will expose your own secret as well and our status will change from platonic to full war." Naruto then extend his hands open, his smirk turned to grin and his teeth seems sharper than before "Are you willing to take me on, _Ozpin the Wizard_? Me, the _Son of God_ , the one who nurture the Land of Remnant for the first time, the Destroyer of the Moon." He challenged, eyes turned to dark like void that suck any souls and red slit like flame that ready to burn anything "I can burn down the entire Vale only in matter of days if I want to, trust me, I have enough power to do that and without Four Maidens or the Warden at your side, there will be _no one_ capable to stand against me."

Ozpin grip on his cane tightened, his stoic face for once turned to scowl of frustration and anger, his eyes also glowing eerie green light for moment

He not ready to take Naruto on... Not just him, the whole World also not. The Son of God did not lie, he is truly that powerful, he can bring down the whole Vale only in matter of days despite he not as strong as he used to be. And without Maidens, there nothing Ozpin can do against him

Add the fact there will be public reaction to his presence. There will be question, if that legend is true, then where is God? Where the Father of the Corrupted Son? Why he did not imprison him once again? The anger, fear, and dark emotions from whole Remnant will attract Grimm and awaken those who has been put to deep sleep

And it would be only worse when people find out that God has been weakened, no longer as powerful as when he at his peak while his Son grow stronger everyday.

"Fine." Ozpin spat, all his calm persona now discarded as he show frustrate look while glaring murder at Naruto "That girl will be enrolled to Beacon."

"Good." Naruto smirked, his eyes shifted back to normal

"On one condition." Ozpin added, rising his index finger and giving the Grimm Lord stern look "You won't come to Beacon no matter what happen. Stay out from my school and students, don't you dare to approach them."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, he mockingly rub his chin and give contemplating look "Hmm... I don't know about that. I mean, you truly gather interesting people this year." He chuckled "Two of them particularly really pique my interest." He tilt his head with grin "The Warden, last of it apparently." Then his teeth seems become sharp "And _the Arc_."

Suddey, Ozpin slam his cane to the floor with force, strong enough to create small hole in the floor beneath him and his eyes sparkle with emerald light **_"_** _ **You stay away from that boy!"**_ He barked "The Arc family is no longer affiliated to you, you have _no right_ over them anymore. Not after what you done to Caesar Arc!"

"I done nothing to Caesar Arc. As matter of fact, I grant him his greatest wish, his dream. Look at how great he become. A Hero of Vale, one who push back entire army by himself alone, with Aura, Semblance, sword and shield."

"At cost of his _entire_ family! It was miracle that he had two children who appear to be outside of Vale, if not, there won't be any Arc left now!" Ozpin snapped angrily

"There no IF or Miracle." Naruto scoffed "I already secure Arc bloodline from extinction. I was there, I was the one who make those children escape, and I watched those children grow and ensure they continue their line. I even return Crocea Mors to them instead taking it."

"The price was not equal!"

"Was it?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed and he leaned forward "Entire Arc family, their numbers not even reach a hundred, not even fifty. And yet, all of them die and save hundreds of lives." He stated "I grant Caesar Arc wish, he want to be Hero, one that Remnant remember for long time, and he did remembered until now, there even his statue outside your academy. That, was more than I bargained for him as matter of fact, I think I being generous enough."

"And thanks to you Remnant have another monster added to Fairy Tales." Ozpin growled "The Armored Berserker, the Massacre of Cactuar, was that sound familiar to you?"

"Don't blame me for that. It wasn't my fault he didn't know the consequence of being Hero, it was solely his." Naruto sneered "He lack of discipline and mental training, too soft and weak."

"He was good man, one who jump to horde of Grimm to save a lone low ranked soldier that wounded without hesitation!"

"He was a brat who seek for attention and only wish for _fame_. For _glory_. For _wealth_." Naruto pointed easily "When he come to me in first time, he did not want to save people, he want to prove himself, he want recognition, glory, fame, and everything else. And he get them all, he won't go insane if he stay as the same person. Not my fault he change."

Ozpin grip on his cane if possible become tighter, there even sound of his joint that popped and his knuckle become white. He very tempted to strike the person in front of him now. No, not person, but Devil. If only he as strong as when he at his prime, he could end this monster!

" _My condition_." Ozpin spat with anger, deciding to move from the topic since he knew this argument only amuse Naruto further " _Accept it_. I _won't_ take no for an answer. As long Penny in my school you will never set foot in there. Never come to my students and stay away from my school, that including to area near it!"

"You really bargain hard Ozpin." Naruto chuckled with mirth "But very well, I accept your condition. As long Penny in your school, area around it, I also won't come and tempt your students."

"Good." Ozpin grunted "There problem though, what about Penny condition? We both know she's robot, how you going to hide it? She will spend four years in academy and big chance people will found out her real identity."

"You not need to worry about that." Naruto chuckled "While she still part of robot, but she can function as Human as well. Her blood while will be strange if scanned but it color was same and she can even eat. Though her energy still come from electric, I will pay extra Lien for that." He explained before his eyes gleaming with mischief "As for her gender and live as teenager, I already test it by myself, she is girl alright, a healthy one as matter of fact."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the blond for few seconds, then disgust crossed to his face as he realize what the Devil mean "You didn't?" He accused, the expression only grow when he see Naruto lip turned to smirk that contain mischievousness

"I didn't go that far. But at least I give her some experience." Naruto snorted in mirth "At least she not very oblivious about sexual intercourse anymore."

Ozpin open his mouth to give comment, however he slowly close it and shake his head, as if he have enough with the man

"I have been called worse, seriously." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly "Don't comment my sexual preference Ozpin, I'm hundred years old, whoever I did with, I still considered as pedophile, even to you. No one older than me save for my Father... And Remnant, though it only for few days." He chuckled humorously "Beside, I only use fingers, and I did it to her so I can know is her body functioning or not." He added with grin "And for information, she taste like chocolate."

"I will take my leave now." Ozpin said, ignoring the blond explanation, especially the last part, he going to need his memory about that "Thank you for the coffee."

"Your welcome." Naruto laughed in amusement "Should I call Penny to guide you out?"

"No, I can leave by myself." Ozpin refused, voice blank and monotone "I expect the document for Penny registration along her transcript tomorrow. Send it through mail, remember my condition." He said the last part firmly "Unless you have my permission, then you will never, ever set foot in there."

"Sure, sure I will. Now off you go, see you later Ozpin." Naruto chuckled while waving to him in 'bye-bye' manner "Feel free to visit again if you want."

Ozpin only stare at the blond for moment before he turn away, he was on the exist door when he stopped in there, back still facing Naruto

"Summer Rose would be disappointed in you if she still alive."

Naruto smile slowly gone when hearing that. His face that contain mirth and mischief disappear when hear the old name

"You said she was pet project. But we both know you lie and only trying to hide it." Ozpin turned and give one last look to Naruto who look back with blank face "You're good, but I do have few tricks under my sleeve. And for what it's worth, I'm very sorry for what happened."

The headmaster no longer speak as he turn around and resume his pace, knowing right now the Grimm King already glaring at his back judging by the power he radiate. He don't want to push anymore knowing he was lucky he not incinerated in where he stand by the Son of God

But still... The fact that Naruto didn't said anything and let him go with last words... It brought some satisfaction and relief to his heart, knowing it mean that the Corrupted Son of God have capability to care or love their kin, even it was only small and almost zero, but it was not.

Though, it could be only act, a plan from Naruto to make him feel Hope and when the feeling at it peak, the Grimm Lord crush it and turn it to Despair.

Ozpin won't be surprise if he did, Naruto is that kind of person, he's not a good entity after all.

* * *

 **Aaand cut! We finish with this chapter. Wew, like I promised it clearly longer than the previous one, the prologue.**

 **I able to update quite fast, thanks to free time thgat I recently get, at same time I also working on my other stories such as To Love-Rou, Kill or be Killed, and Death Knight of Halkeginia, and also Creator among Supernaturals**

 **That was pretty much lists and work actually, and each of their chapter at least going to be more than 5K words.**

 **Anyway, let talk about this chapter! As you all can see, more things revealed in here. Such as Naruto had some relationship with Summer Rose and possibly Raven Branwen as well... Have in the latter case. And he also have history with Arc Family, Jaune Family, and indirectly responsible for their clan demise**

 **It also revealed in this chapter that Ozpin is the Wizard, Naruto already call him that in their conversation. Yes, he's the same Wizard who bestow the Maidens power over elemental. There also some clue about Ruby Silver Eyes and her kin, Naruto call them The Warden and seems have relation with them as well... Okay it was big clue obviously, and if you all still confused then I don't know how else I going to explain it**

 **And Penny. Thatw as one of the biggest twist in this universe, instead of siding with Atlas, she on Naruto's side. Though it can be said because our favorite blond obviously break her out from there and... Cut her from her strings**

 **I don't know who genius that making Meme 'No Strings' while drawing Penny, but I want to thanks him/her since giving me brilliant idea about the No Strings song! XD**

 **Well in here also revealed that Naruto obviously not a good guy. I got some PM from reader that afraid Naruto going to be siding on 'good' guys and follow the canon flow despite all his strength**

 **No, he won't be. I assure you while it indeed follow canon plot for moments but it will break away from it. And he won't join the good guys, you all read it in this chapter that Ozpin barely able to tolerate his presence and actually want the guy to out from Vale**

 **The only reason Ozpin did not kick him out or attack him openly is because like Naruto said, the World not ready for his existence, Ozpin have no power to bring Naruto down. And it can be said that Remnant now is under Naruto 'mercy' and the reason why there no any kingdoms fall is because our protagonist want to see Humanity and Faunus continuing to kill each other, all while he sit in the back and watching the show and also give small touch in here and there to make it amuse him further**

 **Penny herself will be slight OOC, obviously due to Naruto influence. You all will see how she behave in next chapter where we will have brief conversation between Ozpin and James about Penny and see what changed in Initation due to her presence in there**

 **Okay, I guess This is it for now, I hope you all love this chapter! Stay tune if you want to know how this story continue! And please give Favorite, Follow, and Review okay?!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. The Shining Beacon

**Chapter 2. The Shining Beacon**

* * *

"Tell me Ozpin." James Ironwood began with voice filled with fury that barely restrained, and judging from his facial feature that harder than normal, it safe to say the man really not in mood for pleasantries "Why in name of Remnant I shouldn't bring an army to there and take her back?!" He finished with bark

Ozpin face meanwhile contrast from the general, stoic, calm and composed, however one can tell there hint of exasperation in his eyes as he staring at the general hologram that floating in front of his desk

"Because if you do so you will make the entire Vale become panic, something that can led to chaos and chaos led to Grimm." He said plainly "And that also not to mention there very big chance this is actually a trap."

The general clenched teeth under his closed mouth and his eyes that become sharper was enough to tell the Beacon headmaster that his fellow headmaster did not like his answer or the flow of this conversation

Two months ago there massive outbreak in one of Atlas secret lab, one that funded by James himself. That lab was working about project to create an android, one that capable to generate Aura by it own, an android that very close to have personality and also it own consciousness.

The outbreak clean anything about that lab, and when Ozpin said "clean anything" he mean, anything, literally.

The record. The data. The machine. The people working in there. Anything... Where there supposed secret lab in there, it replaced by a snowy ground of Atlas continent, as if there never lab in there, only land that claimed by nature for very long time.

Even anything that related to that project that hidden and secure in Ironwood place, those data also gone, erased from existence

So to sum it up, that project was as good as never made in first place, not even planned.

"So what do you suggest Ozpin?" James asked through gritted teeth

"Be. Subtle." Ozpin said the two words with firm voice "This is obviously a trap, and we can't just go charge to it. No." He shake his head in admonishing manner "We track her, follow her move, keep an eye on her. And let her lead us to her nest."

"..." James narrowed his eyes in sharp manner "So we play cat and mouse then?"

"Indeed... With the role unknown." Ozpin answered "We can be the cat, or we can be the mouse... It all will be revealed in time."

Actually, they are the mouse, that was assured the moment they play in Naruto game. If it was Salem, Ozpin still can guess what his nemesis would plan, and the standing was stalemate at least

But if it Naruto... Then the game was on different level...

"... I will send some agent to work in there then to help." James spoke in solemn voice "The agent will told you all information about Penny and perhaps, put some program to her computer so we can take her back."

'I don't think that going to work.' As Son of God, Naruto power is immeasurable, surpassed only by Oum himself. He was created as ruler of Remnant, given power so he can nurture the whole planet, to treat the plant, animal, and everything that stand above it.

He maybe can't create Human or Faunus, his power of Creation while unique and strong in it own league but he's not his Father, God. There still limitation despite how strong the Grimm King power is.

Though... With such power, Ozpin dare to say that rather than machine, Penny right now closer to organic being. No doubt the Devil has personally alter the girl very own nature, making her more close to... Something else rather than android...

So it was pointless to have agent to tell him everything about Penny and try to retake the girl, no, she already gone too far for that, unless Naruto himself personally give her to them -which is impossible, they have better chance to turn Grimm to pet rather than that.

Beside, Ozpin knew that the general sent his agent is not to retake Penny, the Beacon headmaster aware that James knew it was very risky as well. No, while taking Penny back is also included to main objective, but what better is to spying on Beacon

Now, now, Ozpin perfectly understand that James have no ill intention to do that. No matter what, they are allies, the Atlas headmaster trust him, however let just say the man have some problem with his... Method.

James hold more military view, he's the type of person who agree with motto "Strength is Number One". And while that wasn't bad, but it also not fully good in Ozpin view. Sure there many times that when such motto is useful and hold very high mean, however that actually only work to influence over criminal

Not Grimm...

For all Power positive influence given, the negativity it produce also equal or possibly greater than it counterpart.

And negativity going to bring more Grimm to them

He know this personally, and he know how it will end. He was once had tried to use that method after all in past. And let just say the result is not as pretty as how it supposed to be...

But still... Ozpin knew he can't deny James from doing this. He already aware that James suspicious to him about something, if he hold the general from this, it only going to make the man more skeptical and make him act rash.

He have some knowledge of what kind of person James is, so he have play his card right to make the man not behave out of control

"Acceptable." Ozpin said neutrally with nod "But please noted that I want someone who at least can handle children James." He added, his brown eyes narrowed through his shade "Remember, there students in here, you can't just bring some military man to here. It can cause negative influence on them." The message was clear, Beacon unlike Atlas, they have different method in raising students so he better respect how he rule his academy

"I know that." James nodded with grunt "Rest assure Ozpin, I will find agent that able to blend very well with students."

"Very well."

"Is there anything else you want to say Ozpin?"

"For now? No, I will give you more information if I get it."

"I see. Very well then, have a good day Ozpin."

Ozpin only give small nod while rise his mug to the general. The hologram then began to flicker before it turned off, leaving the Beacon headmaster alone who close his eyes and rub his temple with small irritated expression crossed in his face

He hate lying like this... And he also hate it that he knew this whole bloody things would be useless. That agent won't find anything about Penny, other than absurdity and illogical things. Ozpin sure as hell whoever James send going to need a lot of alcohol to cure their headache

Not to mention this also going to make his stand in political manner in front of council weaker, something that he didn't need, the council already pain in the butt after all. Seriously there's time that Ozpin consider to dismiss them, however the Wizard knew that council existence were necessary

In past where World brutal and quite raw, they not needed, but in civilized and peaceful situation like now? Their presence were needed as a symbol that presenting and handling people and public, group of men and women who not wanting to fight but dedicated themselves to other role; farmer, nurse, fisher, etc

Ozpin stare at the transcript of the girl that give him headache recently, his eyes briefly latched to her name before shifted to her smiling face

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... Interesting year."

And Ozpin mean it, he was sure things will be very interesting this year. However what he not sure is, would it be in good way or bad way.

* * *

This was supposed to a great day for him

He finally going to take step closer to reach his dream, to become Hunter, becoming Hero, protector of innocence, bringer of justice, future hope of the World!

And yet...

"BLEEERGGH!"

Here he now, the supposed Hero, protector of innocence, bringer of justice, and future hope of the World, emptying his stomach in can because a simple ride on a Bullhead

Motion sickness, of all things that could happen. Why? Why it have to be so bad now?! He knew that he have it, but it was never this bad to the point he emptying his stomach before reaching trash can!

Heck, he even almost got the pretty blonde with her cute red haired friend with his breakfast... Or, he did, God! He really going to ask her later and apologize as well!

Fortunately he was saved when the Bullhead finally landed, the gate of the machine open, revealing land once again amd he waste no time and immediately rushed out from the Hell he currently ride on

'Save!' He thought happily as he step out from the vehicle, however it appear as that rash act make him loss his balance further as he tumbling in his steps and fall to the ground with face first

Several people who watch him only can shake their heads in pity and disgust before they began to make their way

Yeah... For the supposed great day he was clearly having really, really bad start

'Great... Just what I need, ugh! Pretty sure I'm going to be remembered as vomit boy to the rest of students.' He thought with wept

Knowing he already done enough damage to his reputation, he force himself to stand, the headache and nauseous feeling no longer as bad as when he on the flying machine so he manage to get on his knee and start to press himself

He was about to stand when he feel dizzy once again and about to fall, however before he about to crash to the ground again, a strong hand snaked to his upper arm and grab him, preventing him from fell

"Are you okay?"

It was girl voice, this make he instantly look up to his helper

She's cute, that was what he thought the moment he saw her. She had straight orange hair that reach above her chest with the tip slight curly. Her eyes were bright green, almost like a jewel. Her skin were light, smooth and healthy, there also few freckles on her face but in his opinion it make her more cute

She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She also carry backpack that... Look like made from metal?

The last part doesn't matter actually, this girl is cute, and he really mean it. She almost look like from model that he watch from TV!

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered to her "Just feeling little dizzy."

She only smiled at him in response "Then, allow me to help." She then tug his arm to help him stand and he feel his body got pulled up. Albeit not in rough manner but it was strong pull!

And wow, this girl had one of hell grip

"Thank you." He said with slight grateful voice

"Your welcome." She replied, her smile turned to small grin. Then, she look over him with curious eyes "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"No... At least not as bad as before." He answered, grimacing slightly at the memory. Actually, his motion sickness also not as bad as that, perhaps it because he nervous it become worse than usual

"I see... You were threw up in Bullhead moment ago-"

"Motion sickness is more common problem than people think!" He instantly cut her. And he grimaced after saying that, he feel like want to put his fist to his own mouth 'Way to go Romeo, way to go.' He groaned inwardly

The girl only blinked once at his statement and she tilt her head to the side a bit, making the blond hold back blush at the cute sight "No, it actually not." She said nonchalantly "However, it was indeed true that it more than people think, there few cases where Huntsman have extreme motion sickness and it quite bothersome. I believe there some case about Huntsman who have motion sickness, and when he got sent job to guarding some ship, it make his performance degraded and make the mission almost failed."

It was his turn who blinked this time, but not just once, he did it two times, then three. He actually only spouse some weak defense to cover himself, but something like that actually happen?

"Y-Yeah, like I said, it more common than people think." He repeated with small grin, then he offer her hand "The name's Jaune, Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue - ladies love it!"

The girl glanced at his hand for a second before her smile seems brightened and took it "Salutation! I'm Penny, Penny Morningstar! It was nice to meet you Jaune Arc!" She introduced herself

Jaune grinned, so far there seems no negative response about how he carry himself! Perhaps his dad right, girl love men who confidence!

'Okay Jaune Arc, you got this!' He cheered himself "So..." He began to look around, noticing there almost no one around them anymore "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Penny nodded, serene smile still plastered on her face "You want to go to the auditorium together?"

"Of course! I mean, we are friend, and friend stick together!"

"... Friend?"

Jaune grimaced hearing that, okay, maybe he hoping too much "Umm, yeah, friend? I mean... I know we just know for short time! And uhhh, we are basically stranger but my mom always says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. So..." Okay, he really need to shut his mouth now, he feel he just dig his own grave deeper and deeper

Penny look confused at that, her head tilted again "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet..." She muttered the quote, rolling them in her tongue. Then her face become bright smile "Sensational! I like that words!" She gushed as she grasp his hand again and pump it vigorously "Very well, Jaune, I will be happy to become your friend."

Jaune faltered expression turned to bright as well, small heat rushed to his cheeks as he found Penny smile beatific. Just his first day and he got one girl become his friend, one cute girl! Oh yeah! The suffering he feel from that hell vehicle clearly worthy for this!

"I never have boyfriend before, hmm boy like sports, games, comics, and those kind of stuff right? So it mean-"

Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! What was that?! Pull that back for moment!

"B-Boyfriend?" Jaune stuttered, his face become redder than before "P-Penny! What you mean by b-boyfriend?!"

Sure, she cute, pretty, and this far she's being nothing but good to him! Sure it will be very lovable to have her as girlfriend in future but this soon?! It was too fast! His heart not ready!

Penny look at him in questioning manner "Boyfriend, you are boy and my friend, so it just right to call you boyfriend."

Jaune for moment only can stare blankly at his newest friend, then he allow his palm to meet his face "No Penny, boyfriend is different things."

Penny blinked at him, confusion was clear in her face. Then she close her eyes and seems think about it. She open her mouth to speak, but whatever she going to say being cut off when sound of explosion appear not far from them

* * *

To say Ruby Rose was having a bad day would be an understatement.

First, she got ditched by her half-sister in a school with people mostly older than her, two years older to be precise. While true normally that wouldn't be a problem but she is not a social person, that is not a secret to anyone and including her friends -one that is in Signal of course. So she truly doesn't know what to do when she was left alone.

Second, she exploded. No, really, she didn't mean to be sarcastic, or try to make facial expressions, she really exploded, one that went 'BOOM'. It was an accident of course, she never intended to explode in the first place.

Third, she got yelled at by some princess -or is it Heiress?- granted she was at fault but she already apologized! It was an accident as well! Can she not be so mean?!

Fourth, and while true she got helped by someone but she then got ditched again in an instant! The girl that helped her had not even bothered to greet or try to talk with her!

So yes, to say Ruby Rose was not having a good day was an understatement seeing how so far only bad luck had hit her.

"Welcome to Beacon." She muttered as she allowed herself to keep laying on ground, eyes stare blankly to the clouds in sky. This was truly not great start to become Huntress.

A shadow suddenly looming over her, prompting the silver eyed girl to look up and see someone stand over her. It was a boy, with blond hair and blue eyes and-

"Hi." He greeted, small awkward smile crossed his face as he extend his hand down "I'm Jaune."

Ruby stared at him, then slowly she took the hand and allow herself to be pulled "Ruby." She responded as she stand on her feet now, her eyes then narrowed to the boy face, as if trying to remember something "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

The moment that question left from her mouth, she knew she should stick her own foot to there. Seriously, way to go Ruby! Insult someone who just help you!

She about to apologize at Jaune who groaned and blanch at the event, however there another person who stood on his side and caught her attention, it was a girl with orange hair and green eyes

"Yes." Jaune replied in uncertain voice "But on my defense, motion sickness is a much more common than people let on!" He defend himself before giving gesture to the girl on his side "Penny here agree with that!"

"Averagely, there two out of ten case where motion sickness cause Hunter and Huntress performance degraded, prompting mission succeed chance to be decreased." Penny agreed with nod "It's indeed much more than people think."

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby let out small chuckle, her face showing apologetic face "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune eyes twitched and he shoot small glare "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby defended herself this time, making Jaune grinned

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He introduced himself

Ruby give him skeptic look before glanced at Penny "Do they?"

"It indeed short and rolls in the tongue." Penny giggled "I don't know about other girl, but I found his behavior funny."

Jaune give slight smug look to Ruby who chuckle, knowing what actually Penny mean while the boy seems oblivious to it

"I'm Penny by the way, Penny Morningstar." Penny introduced herself to Ruby

"Ruby Rose." Ruby responded with small smile, it seems this day won't be as bad as she thought

"So, shall we head to the opening ceremony Jaune, Ruby?" Penny asked the duo

"Sure." Ruby nodded along with Jaune "You know the way?"

"I do." Penny nodded back "This way." She said as she began to walk first

There silence between the trio as they walk in slow pace, glancing around to their surrounding. Ruby noted that there seems... Awkward atmosphere between them judging by Jaune who seems want to speak but doesn't know what to say, Penny meanwhile oblivious and seems enjoying the scenery around

"Beacon architecture and design is more colorful than I thought." Penny commented with cheerful smile

"You can say so." Ruby agreed "Signal clearly have more to learn from here."

"Signal?" Jaune asked

"It's my previous combat school." Ruby answered "The view around there weren't like city or modern like this, it more like a village." She explained "By the way, where you two from before Beacon?"

"Ah? Ummm! I come from Zero Academy!" Jaune answered as he quickly memorize his forged transcript data "It located near Vacuo, not too big but it decent."

"I got tutored privately." Penny informed

Ruby glanced at the two with small surprise "You two not come from same place?"

Jaune shook his head "We just met moments ago." He give small grateful look to Penny "Penny here helped me when I... Uhh, have problem after the landing."

Said the girl merely give cheerful smile to him

"I see..." Ruby give another look to them "So... What you got?" She asked "I mean, I got this." She unfold Crescent Rose and allow the scythe to stab the ground

Jaune let out small yelp at the sudden weapon appearance while Penny let out small 'ohh' in impressed manner at the sight of the weapon

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, eyes looking at the blade of the weapon warily

Ruby give small grin and held the scythe Yep! Her name Crescent Rose!" She nodded while emphasizing the 'P' part, she cradled the weapon proudly, placing one hand on what looked like a bolt handle on one side "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She added

"A what?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby explained while cocking the gun

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said in slight gushing manner. While the idea a little girl in red hood carrying scythe was scary but it can't be denied the weapon was cool

"Impressive design and the material you use also seems high quality." Penny commented, eyes scanned the weapon from the edge to the bolt handle "Where you made this?" She asked

"I made it by myself." Ruby answered proudly while turning the scythe into its gun form much to Jaune's surprise "I guess I did go a little overboard when designing, hehehe, can't be helped, I am kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." She admitted in a small sheepish voice

"Wait, designing?!" Jaune let out small gasp "You mean, you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby answered "Didn't you two make yours?"

"Uhh... Not really." Jaune admitted as he slowly unsheath his sword, Crocea Mors "I only got this, it name Crocea Mors, unlike your super cool scythe." He said in slight embarrassed voice, here a girl with cool weapon but he only have normal sword "It's hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather use it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby laughed "It's okay, I like it though. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Penny meanwhile staring at Jaune sword, the computer inside her mind began to scan the weapon and she frowned when she can't find something special from just by looking, unlike Ruby's who visible just from it design

"Jaune, may I check your sword?" She asked to Jaune

"Huh? Uhh, sure." Jaune give questioning look to Penny before hand it to her

The orange haired android took the sword, her eyes lingering to part of some kind of... Old words, it almost like rune she watched in cartoon or anime, there runes inscribed to part of the sword, barely recognizable due to old time but it was there

Her hand then began to touch and rub the edge, the flat side, and the tip of the sword, face seems in deep thought before her eyes widened and she let out small gasp "Jaune! This is prieceless sword!" She declared

"Priceless?" Jaune asked and Ruby seems interested as well hearing that

"This." She hold the sword high "Is made from pure Vibranium! Remnant strongest and rarest metal!" She told them with gushed and awed voice

"Vibranium?" Ruby asked in more interest "I never heard that kind of material."

"Of course you never! It rarely mentioned because it supposed to be no longer exist, the mine of Vibranium was located outside of Kingdom, to gather this is not easy due to Grimm and was destroyed due to attack." Penny explained, her swords as matter of fact made from metal that trying to be forged like Vibranium "You can shoot war missile inside diamond-made room with this sword in it and there won't be even crack on it while the former destroyed!"

Ruby and Jaune jaw dropped as they openly gape at the sword Penny hold now. The former eyes practically sparkling as she looking at the sword as if it the greatest treasure in the World while the latter looking at his hand-me-down sword with new light

"What so special about this... Vibranium?" Jaune asked

"Vibranium is metal that far stronger than steel, however it weight only third of the latter. While that is good and a bit uncommon, but Vibranium special attributes is that it completely vibration absorbent." Penny explained to him "When you block or attacking, there will be vibration that send to your weapon and it can cause it to break if it was too strong. However weapon that made from Vibranium capable to absorb and negated that vibration."

"Which mean not just it lighter than any weapon it won't be damaged no matter what!" Ruby stated with eyes that wide from the revelation "It mean it nearly indestructible!" She squealed in awe "Jaune! You will lent me that sword sometime right?! I want to see more of this and study it!"

"Uhh..." Jaune backed away a bit as the red reaper began to invade his personal space, the enthusiasm she display while cute but also make him embarrassed as well

"I will give you my cookie and milk later! But let me take a look on it later okay?! _Okay?! **Okay?!**_ " She take step closer every time she said 'okay', prompting the blond to take step back in awkward manner

"Yes, yes, Ruby you can look at my sword later I promise!" Jaune agreed with small squeak "But can you back a bit... You know? Personal space and all?"

Hearing that Ruby face flushed as she notice she now getting too close on him, she pulled back and give sheepish look "Sorry, I got little excited in there." She apologized

"It's okay." Jaune chuckled weakly. It seems what his dad said is right as well, girl really weird creature

"Here your sword Jaune." Penny handed the sword back to Jaune who took it and he look at the sword with new light "It's good sword, a bit old, but if you polish and clean it I sure it will be better."

"I will." Jaune nodded, he going to take care of this sword better since he know just how priceless this old thing is. His ancestor must be really great to wield such weapon in war!

"What about you Penny?" Ruby asked "What do you have?"

Penny fixing her backpack position, giving small smile to Ruby "Well, my weapons is-" She cut herself when notice the opening ceremony place already on the sight "Perhaps, I will show you later Ruby, we already arrive." She said as she pointed to the crowd that gathered

Ruby and Jaune see where she pointed and the latter whistled "Wow, that a lot of people." He murmured

"There 120 students who accepted to follow the initiation." Penny told him almost in robotic way "So, shall we go then?"

Both Ruby and Jaune give look to each other before turned to Penny and give nod

* * *

It had been few hours after the opening ceremony. Night has fallen to Beacon, replacing the bright sun with broken moon and endless stars

She found herself stare at them, at the sight that given by the darkness above her, and she can't help but feel awed by it

Few months ago she won't even bother to stare at them, and even if she did, it only would be for checking the wind or such things. However now? Now she can... Enjoy them...

It was hard to describe her feeling in a word. It as if she feel nothing one moment when stare at something but the next time she did, she suddenly feel something. It as if part of her that missing now replaced

When her Master told her she will go to Beacon to become students, she feel ecstatic. She finally able to go out and talk with other people who at her age! She finally can explore the World not just through using computer but her own feet and eyes! Take Beacon for example, she has seen the school picture, but when she see it directly? It was very different!

Don't get her wrong, she love her Master with passion and she will do anything he ordered, she owe him that much after all for freeing and opening her eyes. True in a sense it almost only like trade one for another, however with Master she went through more than when with Atlas. She maybe still sheltered by him, but when he travel to outside Kingdom he always bring her, add the fact he also often spend his time with her, teaching her directly, unlike when in Atlas, she only given data and told to upload it to her computer and understand it one by one.

So she fine with Master Naruto, he's kind to her this far and already did so much for him, even if she sheltered as well but it doesn't change the fact she enjoy his company. Beside, she knew as well that her existence can brought some trouble if people found out about it

However she still want some freedom, she want to have friends or people who there for her, not only just Master Naruto. She want to have company that she can share about everything she know and marveling them with it.

She knew it selfish, Master Naruto has given a lot after all and she had no right to ask for it. And she won't even dare to ask it to him, he has done so much for her after all

But week ago after Beacon Academy headmaster Ozpin come to their estate, he told her that she can go to school, to real school with people who supposed to be at her age! He told her that he aware she look so lonely and only have him as company won't do well, so he allow her to go out and he will handle everything about Atlas or such things!

Her Master kindness really have no bound!

So here she now, at the Beacon Academy, enjoying the feeling of night wind that whipped to her face, along with moon and stars that hovering above her while wearing a simple short green pants that reach above her knee and pink t-shirt

"Penny?"

The robot girl blinked when familiar voice address her, she turned and see her friend, Jaune Arc stand not far from her and he clad in... Onesie? Yes, according to the description she got from her computer after quick scan, he wear what called onesie

"Jaune? Salutation!" Penny greeted in bright voice

"Yeah, salutation." Jaune chuckled as he approach her "What are you doing in this night? Shouldn't we gather in audit? We sleep there."

"Yes, I perfectly aware of that." Penny nodded "However I found myself has yet to need rest, so I decide to go out and see the sky for moment." She told the boy who now stood on her side

"I see..." Jaune hummed as he also stare at the dark sky

"How about you Jaune? You not sleep?" She asked back

"Well I about to, but I notice you stand here alone so..." Jaune shrugged "I guess I want to check on you." He said with grin

"Check on me?" Penny tilted her head questioningly "I'm perfectly functional and not feeling unwell Jaune."

"Is that so?" Jaune let out small nervous chuckle "Well, then I guess I should go back. Don't want to bother you or things like that."

"You did not bother me at all Jaune." Penny replied in serene voice "I found your presence to be... Enlightening."

"Really?" Jaune asked, sounding surprised

"Yes, I... Do not have friends in past." Penny show troubled look "I was quite sheltered so I rarely have friends."

"Sheltered? Why?" Jaune asked in curious manner

Penny did not answer and only turned away, her eyes glued to the stars in sky

Jaune maybe a bit goof, however he knew it obvious that Penny uncomfortable with the topic so he decide to change it "Uhh, you don't have to tell me if it bothering you."

"Thank you Jaune." Penny said, giving him smile

"Your welcome." Jaune grinned "So... What do you think about tomorrow? I mean, the initiation."

"Oh? I'm perfectly ready for the initiation." Penny puffed her chest in confident manner "How about you?"

"Well..." Jaune squirm a bit "I kind of nervous actually."

Penny stare at him before decide to pat him in the back "Don't worry, I'm sure you will do fine." She stated "Though, I'm confused why you still haven't unlocked your Aura."

Jaune blinked "My what?"

"Aura, the energy that come from our Soul and protect us from harm." Penny said almost in robotical manner "You do know what Aura is right?"

Jaune let out small scoff, however he avoid looking at the girl eyes "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Penny smiled at the boy "Of course I do as well. Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts." She explained "That is actually the best explanation that come since nothing much known about Aura, it was one of the biggest mystery that unsolved."

"Ohh." Jaune make impressed sound "Kind of cool actually. So, what it can do?"

"Many things. our Aura can be our shield. By baring our soul outward as a force, we can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment can be conduits for Aura as well, allowing us to strengthen our attack."

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said in 'aha' tone

Penny stare at him, face scrunched to thoughtful for second before she nodded "In one or few way, it could be true." She said "However there actually many theory about Aura, where it come from and what it actually is. What I told you is only the most things that people think, since majority seems accept it so it become right."

"Uh-huh." Jaune sounded not that interested about the theory part "So... I have this Aura inside me right?"

"Every living being did, even animals. Excluding Grimm, they don't."

"Right, they are the darkness so they don't have soul." Jaune nodded in understanding manner

"You can say so."

"Well, then how I can get mine out?"

"Usually it require very extensive training, there belief that when you train yourself very hard your Soul can't be contained by your body anymore and as result, it manifest itself as a force." Penny explained "However you also can ask other people to unlock it for you, albeit there family that frown upon those method because think of them as weakness."

"I see..." Jaune muttered, seems in deep thought

"I can unlock yours if you want." Penny offered brightly

"You can do that?"

"Few individuals capable to do that I..." Penny paused, her smile turn to troubled face as she recall her android status. Even if her Master has said her Aura won't be problem anymore and she will manifest her Semblance in future but she still doubt it "I'm unsure I could, however I can try if you want. There won't be any negative backlash as far I know when someone fail unlocking someone else Aura."

And coming from her, it mean anything seeing she already search through the internet and try to find any record about people trying to unlock Aura but fail

"I trust you." Jaune nodded "You can do it to me!" He puffed his chest in gesturing manner

Penny smile returned and it seems brighter than before "Really? You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Penny cheerfully said as she turn to Jaune "Then, let's do it."

"Okay!" Jaune nodded "So how we start?"

"Hmm... Jaune, have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uhh, yeah sometime."

"Good, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on that feeling now and when you get it, try to relax and allow it to surround you."

Jaune did as she asked, he close his eyes, allow himself to relax and trying to search for the feeling Penny describe

Penny watched as Jaune face contorted from concentration to relax in a minutes, an indication that he got a hold on his Aura and now embracing it. She then close her eyes and allow herself to focus as well, delving in her Aura

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a vassal for others, reborn to become weapons that strike the darkness. A paragon of freedom and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." Penny then place her hand on Jaune chest "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

* * *

 _They stand in front of him. Outnumber him in hundred and one. Wielding weapons that far more advanced. Having size that surpass him._

 _And yet he did not deter_

 _He stand in front of hundreds. Holding nothing but a sword and shield. With nothing but his Soul that bare and manifestation of his Origin._

 _This battle... Could be the last battle for him... Could be the end for him... All his friends and allies has gone, few retreating and many has died for other sake_

 _He stand alone in face of army, knowing he may won't return to those who waiting for him, those who care to him, those who precious and priceless for him._

 _Yet... There no hesitation in his blue night colored eyes, only firm determination and courage_

 _'Frey... Daphne, Anya, Cecil, Hadrian, Arnold... I love you all. And I won't let them to touch any of you!' He thought grimly as he stood, his sword raised and point it to the army "None of you shall pass without step over my dead body, this I swear in name of my ancestor and family, I, Caesar Arc will draw you back to where you all come from!" He declared_

 _Blue night turned to crimson blood, nostril flared and his sword glowing with yellow light. With roar, the Knight charged to hundreds who stood before him._

* * *

"Jaune!"

Jaune let out gasp, his eyes snapped open almost in frantic manner, his mouth instantly inhale air as much as he could

"Jaune, Jaune! Are you okay?"

He feel Penny hand placed on his shoulders, he want to reply but he too busy to fill his lung with oxygen once again. It took few seconds so he can respond "I-I'm fine! It just..." He gasped 'What the hell was that?!'

The image was blur... Dazed... Off-focus... It almost like staring at pieces of mozaic that forced to gather together and yet... It feel so real... It feel so...

"What happen?" He asked, confusion was evident in his face

"I... Don't know." Penny said, sounding unsure and confused as well "I was unlocking your Aura, and it did come out, however when I already stop, you still close your eyes and no matter how I called you, you not budged at all." She was very worried obviously now "You not even breathing and I was so afraid that I did something wrong. I'm so sorry! Jaune I..."

Seeing the girl close to tears -he learn it by experience when dealing with his sisters- Jaune quickly act "No, no, no." He waving his hand in dismissing manner as he feel his breath got calmer now "Nothing went wrong, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Penny asked again

"Well... No, actually I feel a bit tired." He confessed, and he did. He feel tired for unknown reason, as if he just running over the academy

"I'm sorry." Penny bit her lip in ashamed manner "It's my mistake, and because of that you exposed to danger. Jaune we should go to near infirmary to have you checked or call some professor in here and-"

"No, no, no." Jaune hastily cut her "I'm fine Penny, just tired seriously!" He maybe not the brightest person, but he do have some common sense. Whatever this Aura or force field, it was common among students here, and if some professor found out that he doesn't have one, his transcript will be rechecked and... Well, let just say that is something he want to avoid

"Jaune..."

"Look Penny I'm fine, I just have to sleep now and tomorrow I will be back like normal." Jaune flex his arm playfully to show he is indeed fine

"If you say so..." Penny still look uncertain but seems willing to let it go "I'm so sorry Jaune." She apologized again, the guilt in her stomach still gnawing

"It's fine, really Penny. I should say thanks as matter of fact since you unlock my force field." Jaune chuckled "I will go and take rest then so I can ready for initiation tomorrow. You want to come?"

"I want to be here a bit longer." Penny shook her head negatively "Good night then Jaune, have a nice dream."

Jaune stared at her for moment before he chuckled "Yeah, good night Penny."

With that the blond turned his back to the robot girl and began to walk away, and because of that, Penny concerned eyes missed Jaune eyes that momentarily turning to crimson red before they flicker back to their original blue color

Above in his tower, unknown to everyone in the academny, including Jaune and Penny, the Beacon Headmaster watched them with glinting eyes

* * *

Naruto allow himself to smirk as he watched the interaction between his girl and the Arc

Truthfully, he never expect Penny to make contact with the Arc this fast. Sure she would in future as partner or someone who working togetbher, but making contact just when come out from the Bullhead?

And moreover the boy Aura wasn't unlocked!

He didn't surprised by that part though. The moment he read the Arc name through Beacon data he manage to hack, he quickly check the boy family tree

Caesar Arc last family, his last two children, son and daughter. The Son grew to become Hunter, following his family footstep while the Daughter become simple housewife, continuing the Arc bloodline

Obviously the Son was not as strong as his Father, he only above average Hunter, his descendant already no longer exist, extinct in hand of the Grimm. The Daughter meanwhile keep continue, they live in peace, become farmer, merchant, fisher, teacher and such thing.

Crocea Mors was given to her by the caretaker instead her brother so her descendant and famly can remember Caesar Arc forever, the caretaker doesn't want to give it to the Son because afraid he would loss it when in fight against Grimm.

And because of that, the Arc, the family name of Hero, faded in history, forgotten in time. True Caesar Arc name still live until now and become inspiration to many, however his family name no longer hold the same meaning. They already fall from grace and no longer known to the World

So here he now, Jaune Arc, the only son of Chael Arc and Elisa Arc, a simple farmer and housewife, went out from their safe haven to follow his ancestor steps, becoming Huntsman and Hero

Just like Caesar Arc

Still... What happened to him when Penny unlock his Aura is something strange. The way he show exhaustion and show tiredness... It should be the opposite, the unlocker who tired, and while Penny indeed show sign of tiredness but the boy show more

He can't make clear answer to the phenomenon since he not there directly, but he does have some theory. Penny after all quite unique case, an android made from part of girl that supposed to be dead, an attempt of resurrection that fail

And if what he think is right then...

"Well Ozpin." Naruto chuckled as he roll the wine in his cup, playing with the liquid "Consider this as gift then, for keeping Humanity and Faunus survive this far and allow me to keep amused by their suicidal tendecy." He said as he gulp down his wine

That Wizard must be have his own suspicion and theory, thus he test it and allow Penny to unlock the boy Aura. And seeing he didn't stop it, then it pretty much will show positive result for him in future

That Wizard... Heh, he really crafty, albeit in not his level but Ozpin have his moment. There reason why Salem did not manage to kill him until now despite having army of Grimm in her arsenal

And with this... Naruto sure Ozpin going to step up his plan to ensure his foundation become stronger to face him in future

Not like the Devil care, Ozpin can do whatever he want and he will always be ready for the Wizard. He sure as hell their kin already doomed and it just matter of time, they maybe going to triump over Salem but him?

Pfftt, they have better chance to tell baby to kill Beowolf rather than that

So he let it slide, after all this only going to make the game more entertaining. He want to see how Salem keep up with Ozpin who now have the Warden and the Arc with him, though it obvious the former is more dangerous.

Or... Maybe he could use this to make the game more entertaining, there plenty of opportunity after all to mess with Ozpin plot, to make the man get more headache and things become insane

... Yes... Yes, he could... It certainly will be amusing and fun to mess with his Father last champion! Granted, he already did it many times but... Well, he sure as hell this time will be different

His mind briefly pointed that he thinking the same line the last time he mess Ozpin plan but he ignore it, as long it fun and entertaining for him, why should he care?

Now... What should he do to mess Ozpin plan without giving too much damage?

Decision, decision, decision... Hmm... There so many buttons, which one he should push to get the best result?

* * *

 **Annnddd done, another chapter finish**

 **I must say this one come out better than I expect actually. How Penny behave and how the other interact with her, yeah, I clearly satisfied**

 **She might be abit OOC, however it thanks to Naruto influence actually, she spend her time few months with him so while she still awkward in social manner -no thanks to Naruto keep her sheltered- but at least she not that oblivious**

 **As you can see thing already start to change due to her presence in Beacon. Started with Jaune who have his Aura unlocked by her instead of Pyrrha, something that obviously going to cause something in future, I already give the hint after all**

 **To rick12, you ask why Ozpin didn't afraid to Naruto, well that's a wrong question. Ozpin afraid to him, he just didn't show it, Naruto is really powerful despite he still only second or third rate compared to his original self**

 **And what he mean by he can 'kill' Naruto is, Ozpin in past was powerful, enough for Naruto to consider him threat. And what he mean is, he could deliver killing blow to Naruto. True he can't beat him one on one and there will be a lot of sacrifice, however all Ozpin need is a chance and he will be able to deliver the blow that enough to finish him**

 **That was in past though, no? He no longer have that level of power, thanks to sharing it to Four Maidens. Make no mistake Ozpin didn't do that without reason, he give Maiden power and sacrifice his was clearly for something**

 **As for your other question such as Naruto relationship with Summer, Raven and Salem, well that will be revealed in future, I don't want to talk any about it, it was too soon to reveal them now after all! XP**

 **As for Penny incantation when unlock Jaune Aura. It actually inspired from Not this time Fate by Coeur Al'Aran. He mention that since Aura is manifestation of Soul, then perhaps the chant should be different because each people Soul was different as well.**

 **Penny chant**

 **"** We become a vassal for others, reborn to become weapons that strike the darkness. A paragon of freedom and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."

 **There a hidden meaning in there obviously, it actually reflect her own condition and if you can catch it then you might as well get glimpse of the future about Jaune and Penny**

 **And as for Crocea Mors made from Vibranium, well I did say in last chapter that there will be other elements included, and when I think the best metal, Vibranium instantly crossed to my mind xP**

 **In next one or two chapter, our focus will be on Beacon for moment to show what changed due to Penny presence in there, then we will shift back to our favorite protagonist. So you all not need to afraid that Naruto won't have scene in this story xD**

 **I guess that's all for now. Next chapter will be the Initiation! And Naruto make more plot to give Ozpin headache! Stay tune if you want to see how this story goes! And don't forget to give favorite, follow and review to this story!**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
